


astounded.

by jeonism



Series: blurbs. [4]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Boys In Love, Do Kyungsoo | D.O - Freeform, Falling In Love, Kim Jongin | Kai - Freeform, Love, M/M, Smitten, fond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonism/pseuds/jeonism
Summary: so maybe kyungsoo was kind of (very) smitten.





	astounded.

**Author's Note:**

> a short blurb is all. enjoy!

do kyungsoo, otherwise known as the small, bitch-faced library employee. kyungsoo is not a favorite of those who come to the library, and quite frankly, he doesn’t favor them much either. the only reason kyungsoo hasn’t quit his job is because there are bills to be payed and his artsy, pretentious aesthetic does not just fund itself. 

 

also, one biting factor may be because of kim jongin. so what? kyungsoo hasn’t quit his quiet job because of jongin. so. what. 

 

maybe kyungsoo should be quitting because of the edgy, rowdy freshman that always come in and sit at the table in the back corner, being annoying. god, if they want to look cool, you go to the hilltop that’s fifteen minutes away from campus. everyone knows that, fucking pretentious amateurs. 

 

so maybe kyungsoo puts up with those irritating croons because of how much he likes jongin. jongin and his long legs, with his tall and strong stature, with his immensely handsome and regal facial structure. it wasn’t just his physical appearance either, because jongin was actually the most precious prince kyungsoo has ever known. kyungsoo was  _ so  _ far gone.

 

kyungsoo is that no bullshit tolerance kind of guy, but he will infinitely let it slide when jongin can’t stifle his loud giggles whenever he’s putting the renaissance era art books away, because there is pictures of ridiculous paintings inside that jongin adores looking at. maybe adores looking at the paintings almost as much as kyungsoo adores looking at him. 

 

god, kyungsoo was such a sucker for jongin’s shy smile and cashmere sweaters and soft chestnut brown hair and round spectacles. kyungsoo was sure that a new word had to be invented for how absolutely smitten and fond he was for jongin. 

 

even in a place of quietness, kyungsoo didn’t mind having jongin’s laughter as the beautiful and tireless background music to his life. 


End file.
